1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image converting apparatus and an image converting method capable of outputting input image data after vector conversion is performed for the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paperless offices have increasingly and rapidly become widespread as environmental issues draw attention. In order to realize such paperless offices, document management systems for storing images in a portable document format (hereinafter referred to as a PDF) in an image storing apparatus and managing the stored images or image communication systems for transmitting the images to remote sites have been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-358857). In these systems, paper documents that have been stored in binders or the like are read by a scanner and the read images are converted into the PDF.
Although paper documents can be stored as PDF files each having a small amount of information in the above document management systems, it is difficult to reuse objects (for example, graphics and tables), having various attributes, in the PDF files corresponding to the paper documents because the files themselves are image information. Accordingly, in order to reuse desired objects in the PDF files corresponding to the paper documents, the content corresponding to the desired objects is regenerated by using application software for editing graphics or tables.